All magic comes with a price So,live for not paying,live to survive
by DameCakes
Summary: Les drames dévastent la vie comme une avalanche. Ils détruisent tout, ils créent le chaos. J'ai vécu parmi ses décombres depuis ma tendre enfance, à faire de ce chaos une douce monotonie. Et aux yeux de tous, je suis même devenue sa créatrice. Mais cette puissance n'aide en rien ma solitude. Oui, le plus grand drame de ma vie a été de grandir trop vite. De grandir sans toi.
1. Prologue

_« Grandir n'apporte qu'une chose : l'indépendance. Et l'indépendance on en rêve. Parfois nous arrivons à l'acquérir en nous servant des autres et parfois c'est en étant avec l'être que nous la trouvons. Certaines personnes vont jusqu'à monnayer leur indépendance et le prix peut être très élevé » – Gossip Girl_

* * *

Prologue

On appelle adolescence, le passage de l'enfance à l'adulte. C'est une période où l'individu découvre sa maturité et s'installe sur une base solide faites de responsabilités. C'est un changement brutal qui se traduit par des divergences de comportements, d'idéologie mais aussi par un accroissement massif du capital sentimental.

Mais cette période est surtout marquée par ce besoin d'émancipation de l'individu, ce besoin d'être libre et de vivre sous ses propres choix. Confronté à ses désillusions, c'est finalement être happé par une solitude perpétuelle face à la vie. Les enfants la chérissent, les adultes la regrettent. Cette période est un véritable fléau. Parce qu'elle est rédhibitoire à la légèreté, parce qu'elle fait appel à la maturité. Liberté est le salut. Grandir est le mot d'ordre.

Pourquoi ses larmes si elle est libre ?

Et cette jeune femme, là, au centre du carrefour, tête baissée, comme pour fuir une réalité bien trop dure à avaler, le bras droit tendu, tremblotant et la main recroquevillée, comme si elle venait de toucher une flamme bien trop intense pour elle, comme si sa fragilité l'avait rappeler à l'ordre. Regardez là, regardez là attentivement, regardez au-delà de sa blondeur, au-delà de ses troubles-sauts, au-delà des regards indicatifs qui l'entourent. Et vous verrez, alors, cette fatalité d'avoir grandi trop vite.

Et la preuve de ce fardeau se situe à l'opposé de ce bras maintenant baissé par les conséquences et le désarroi.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Oui, pourquoi a-t-elle grandir trop vite ?

_« All magic comes with a price*. » _

Et une de ses personnes s'est vue payer le prix le plus impitoyable...

« Tu l'as tuée. »

La solitude.

- Commentaire de l'auteur -

* _" Toute magie a un prix. "_

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fiction. Le monde de la Fanfiction est tout nouveau pour moi et j'avoue que j'ai mis énormément de temps avant de me décider à publier. De plus, c'est agréable de savoir que des gens prennent la peine de lire une fiction qui ne contient pour l'instant qu'un prologue, c'est-à-dire, pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Ensuite, je ne suis pas demandeuse de commentaire et je considère que si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, vous m'en ferez part en commentaire et ceci de manière constructive. La critique est toujours bonne à prendre et c'est pour cela que je vous invite à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans ma fiction. Je suis en général ouverte à la discussion.

Enfin, bien que ce ne soit pas vendeur, je préfère vous dire tout de suite que je suis très perfectionniste et je n'aime pas faire les choses à la légère. Je mets énormément de temps à finaliser un chapitre. Ce n'est pas tant l'inspiration qui est un frein, c'est plus l'écriture et la relecture. Je vais tout de même essayer de vous satisfaire en postant le chapitre 1 d'ici deux semaines. Mais je préfère vous donner un chapitre que je juge parfaitement tisser plutôt qu'un chapitre convenable.

En vous remerciant encore pour votre lecture,

Alice.


	2. Chapitre 1

**- Quelques précisions importantes pour une bonne compréhension de la fiction -**

Tout d'abord, la fiction débute chronologiquement à la fin de la saison 3, c'est-à-dire au lendemain de la découverte de Marian par les clients du Granny's et de la menace de Regina envers Emma. Cela signifie donc que l'épisode " Frozen " n'est pas pris en compte dans ma fiction. Considérez que Hook et Emma n'ont pas ramené de calice contenant Elsa. Je ne veux pas traiter pour l'instant de la Reine des Neiges. ( Peut-être que je l'utiliserai un jour, à voir ).

De plus, il est fort probable que des épisodes / évènements / intrigues de mon histoire fassent parti de la saison 4, étant donné que je visualise quotidiennement les spoilers et je pense m'en inspirer. Evidemment, j'ai tout de même pris un angle de l'intrigue totalement différent.

Enfin, je vous invite à scruter les détails car certains pourraient être un indice pour la suite de l'intrigue,

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

* * *

_« Je suis assez intelligent pour savoir ce que j'ignore » - Dr House._

Chapitre 1

L'horloge de la cuisine des Charming affichait à peine dix heures. Sa grande main pourtant fine était posée à plat sur la table, à côté d'une tasse transparente remplie à ras bord de son met préféré. De la fumée s'en extirpait justifiant une chaleur non-consommable. Elle reniflait l'arôme de la cannelle, le bord incliné à quelques millimètres de son nez, sans pourtant le boire. Sa bouche trempait à peine dans le liquide brûlant. Elle sentait les cloques se former sur sa lèvre inférieure mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le liquide de sa bouche, espérant par miracle, que le picotement lui permettrait de se réveiller. En plus de la fatigue, cela pourrait la faire s'éloigner de ses souvenirs de la veille. La confrontation avec Regina a été, certes, brève et étonnamment épuisante. Elle s'était vue passer de l'état de sauveuse à celui de destructrice de bonheur en un quart de secondes. S'en est suivie d'une culpabilité assourdissante qui ne dépeignait pas de son visage, encore ce matin. Elle avait beau se rattacher au plaisir d'avoir épargné une vie, elle n'en était pas moins dépitée de découvrir qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout : se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Elle bâilla encore à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'échapper un râle. Mauvaise soirée, mauvaise nuit, peut-elle espérer que sa journée soit tout du moins potable et vivable ? Même cette courte grasse matinée avait paru fade et peu reposante.

Après avoir fait tournoyer sa boisson chocolatée jusqu'à ce que prolifèrent de petites bulles, elle constata qu'elle ne pourrait décemment pas continuer à vivre comme cela. L'appartement donnait l'impression d'avoir, en seulement cinq jours*, perdu en longueur et en espace. La contrainte sonore était aussi pour quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas connu, fort heureusement les nuits difficiles d'Henri, et estimait qu'elle n'avais pas à vivre celle de son petit frère. Comment un être aussi adorable, aussi angélique, aussi mignon, pouvait être aussi irritant ? Saleté de fatigue, elle la rendait maintenant exaspérante et odieuse. Comprenant que son état ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir calmement et intelligemment, elle se contenta de finir sa tasse afin de s'occuper de sa toilette. En se déshabillant, comme on ôte les feuilles d'une endive, elle se permit tout de même d'éclaircir un point.

Oui, Emma Swan était sûre d'une chose : elle s'était peut-être, après le temps, enfin faite à la vie de sauveuse et à l'idée que Storybrook était sa maison, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas vivre chez ses parents et son nouveau-né de frère. Bien qu'elle aime leur compagnie, elle avait atteint la majorité depuis sept ans** et cela signifié à juste titre qu'elle pouvait savourer pleinement l'indépendance. Il était temps pour elle de trouver un chez-soi.

Une sonnerie numérique retentit soudainement, obligeant Emma à quitter ses pensées. D'un pas pressé et tendu, elle se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et s'arma de son cellulaire. Le nom de sa mère au centre de l'écran la fit souffler dans un premier temps, ayant prié préalablement, pour que ce ne soit ni Killian ni Regina. Cependant, le fait que ça soit sa mère et non son père ne la rassura que brièvement. Le coup de fil lui donna une décharge électrique, transperçant chacun de ses nerfs. Sa circulation sanguine s'accéléra et une déception s'installa sur son visage au moment de raccrocher.

Dire qu'elle pensait redémarrer sa vie de sauveuse en réglant des soucis de cœur, d'immobilier et des problèmes d'Evil Queen qui paraissaient gérables, elle se sentit soudainement sotte d'avoir cru être tranquille dans une ville comme Storybrook. Manquant de trébucher sur le tapis de sa chambre, elle scruta avec confusion le séjour à la recherche de sa veste rouge, tout en repensant à la discussion qu'elle venait d'écouter.

« - Emma, on a un gros problème, résonna la voix passablement exaspérée de sa mère, il semblerait que Storybrook soit devenu la nouvelle destination fétiche et qu'elle gagne en habitants. Rejoins-nous vite chez Granny, elle fait une tournée de café pour nous remettre les idées en place.»

* * *

_- Quelques instants plus tôt._

« - Comment va Regina ? »

Faisant tournoyer inlassablement sa cuillère dans son chocolat, ayant pour effet de faire disparaître peu à peu la chantilly, Henri fût à ce moment-là l'archétype de l'individu frustré.

En effet, il avait été convenu après l'explosive altercation entre la sauveuse et la Méchante reine, que le fils adoptif de cette dernière passerait la nuit chez elle. Non pas qu'il avait été d'une grande aide puisqu'il n'avait même pas eu à revêtir le rôle de confident mais il était sûr que sa présence lui avait été précieuse. Sa deuxième mère n'était pas démonstrative pour ce qui était de la tristesse et du chagrin mais son dédain et sa rage de la veille avaient rapidement laissé place à des lamentations et des troubles-sauts. Bien que les murs de sa chambre furent le seul témoin, ils n'en étaient pas moins aussi fins qu'un pétale de fleurs et avaient donné aux perles noisettes d'Henri des poches lourdes et des traits violacés sous les cils, trahissant une profonde fatigue. Mais comment en vouloir à un cœur brisé ? Surtout quand celui-ci appartient à la personne la plus passionnée mais aussi la plus sceptique en ce qui concerne l'amour.

N'étant pas surpris par la question que lui adressait sa grand-mère, il lui répondit d'un ton grave :

« - Pas vraiment. Elle est épuisée et reste enfermée dans sa chambre... Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule... Pour réfléchir.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi, Henri !, rétorqua Charming, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Et ne te rends pas coupable de sa tristesse, tu fais déjà beaucoup en étant auprès d'elle. »

Sentant Henri toujours perplexe malgré ses chaleureuses paroles, il estima utile d'appeler sa femme à la rescousse, d'un regard inquisiteur.

« - Oui, David a raison , ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix calme et posée pour éviter de réveiller le petit être agréablement installé dans ses bras protecteurs, et puis, n'oublie pas qu'elle est Evil Queen. Rien ne l'arrête et elle ne se laisse jamais abattre. C'est juste un moment à passer mais je te promets qu'elle sera à nouveau sur pied pour être avec toi. Bois ton chocolat chaud sinon il va refroidir, David va aller te chercher un autre beignet avant que tu partes pour l'école.

- Merci mais je pense que David a surtout besoin d'une marmite de café, renvoya-t-il en scrutant les pupilles de son grand-père, dilatées par la fatigue alors que celui-ci s'affairait à passer à nouveau commande.

- Disons que le petit prince Neal n'a pas encore appris une des principales règles de bonne manière qui est de laisser ses colocataires dormir, précisa Snow, tout en caressant avec grâce et douceur le front plissé du nouveau-né. »

Son regard se reporta vers la figure fine mais apparemment perturbée de son mari :

« - Qui a-t-il mon chéri, Granny est en pénurie de grains de café ?

- Leroy et Archie viennent de m'apprendre qu'un énorme camion de déménagement réside actuellement sur le parking derrière le clocher, répondit-il, tout en faisant papillonner son regard vers l'extérieur.

- Je savais bien que maman était beaucoup trop émotive le matin pour supporter les pleurs d'un nourrisson, mais je ne pensais qu'elle allait aussi rapidement baisser les bras, se permît de rajouter Henri, avant de siroter sa boisson chocolatée devenue tiède.

- La plaque d'immatriculation est apparemment étrangère au Maine, expliqua David après secoué la tête, dépité par l'intervention de son petit-fils.

- Mais alors, à qui peut bien appartenir ce camion de déménagement ? »

Le silence qui survint n'apporta pas la réponse désirée de la reine mais les clients du Granny's étaient persuadés d'une chose : le nouvel arrivant allait compromettre le calme naissant de la petite ville.

* * *

Comme pour répondre aux interrogations des habitants, le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Son bruit strident laissa place à une atmosphère nourrie de surprise et d'admiration. La silhouette fine et élancée qui venait d'entrer devint alors le sujet des pensées et surtout des yeux contemplatifs des clients qui ouvrirent grand leurs yeux longilignes et leur bouche, tombant des nues. Les individus remarquèrent en premier lieu, le claquement des talons noirs sur le carrelage du café, qui étaient accompagnés d'une paire de jambes fines cachées sous un pantalon serré, d'une couleur semblable à celle du vin rouge. Ils étaient alors face à un corps gracieux et féminin, avec de légères formes peu prononcées, en harmonie avec sa stature frêle. Sa peau , révélée grâce au léger décolleté de la chemise blanc-cassée, était aussi lisse que le satin le plus précieux et aussi diaphane que la voile d'une caravelle. Ils restèrent longtemps à contempler son visage à la surface plus lisse qu'une plume et aux traits dignes de princesses de contes de fées, ce qui paraît nettement sarcastique à Storybrook.

Les hommes s'attardèrent longuement sur ses lèvres d'albâtres, légèrement rosées, comme si sa propriétaire les avait mordillé récemment. Les femmes, elles, scrutèrent avec attention ses yeux bleus maya , ourlés de longs cils noirs, doux mais brillants de fierté. Devant la pureté de ces orbites et la perfection presque surhumaine de ce visage, aucun des protagonistes présents ne put lever la voix.

« - Bonjour, s'exclama alors la jeune femme, dévoilant une voix calme et sage. »

Entre ses mèches de cheveux blonds platines qui courraient sur son petit front et sa tête, signe d'un goût prononcé pour le faussement désordonné, les curieux pouvaient apercevoir ses sourcils se froncer, comme pour exprimer une frustration, frustration qui ne la rendait pas moins charismatique. Elle parcourra la cafétéria du regard, perplexe avant de le bloquer sur la stature âgée de Granny, coincée derrière le bar. Amorçant la marche vers celui-ci, elle demanda d'un ton qui se voulait aimable et chaleureux :

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger ainsi, Madame mais j'arrive tout juste en ville et j'aurais aimé savoir si vous pouviez me renseigner. »

Devant le regard patois et décontenancé de son interlocutrice, elle se permit de rajouter :

« - Et je serai ravie d'accompagner notre discussion avec un chocolat Grand-Mère***, sous format à emporter, s'il vous plaît. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Une voix assurée qui ne flanchait à aucun moment et une confiance assurée. Voilà ce que les spectateurs remarquèrent tout en se décollant à regret des yeux aux mille reflets de la jeune femme dont ils ignoraient le nom. Ils glissèrent alors leur vision sur la gérante, attendant impatiemment sa réponse, qui ne tarda pas :

« - Ruby va vous préparer cela tout de suite. Ruby !, s'exclama Granny en se tournant vers sa petite-fille, la voix tremblante, tu as entendu la jeune femme. »

Ce à quoi la détonante demoiselle au sang chaud ne s'offusqua pas, comme si le simple fait d'élever la voix n'est possible face à une personne avec tant de prestance. Elle se réserva cependant un léger sourire narquois en préparant la commande, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait narguer sa grand-mère d'avoir faiblit devant une fille de la grande ville.

« - C'est vous la propriétaire du camion garé en face. Storybrook est plutôt une ville de passage...Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre ville ? Reprit la vieille dame après s'être assurée que sa petite-fille se préparait à la tâche

- La lassitude de la grande ville et j'ai un ami qui m'a conseillé cet endroit. Rien de bien palpitant. »

Voyant que la vieille dame usait d'un calme olympien pour ne pas lui cracher sa méfiance, la blonde reprit rapidement :

« - D'ailleurs, j'en suis ravie, ça a l'air tout bonnement charmant et j'espère m'y plaire. Cependant, comme je vous ai dit plutôt, je suis un peu perdue. J'ai besoin de savoir où puis-je trouver un certain..., dit-elle en fouilla les poches de son imperméable beige posé préalablement sur le tabouret, à sa gauche. »

De sa paire de mains blanches comme les plumes d'un cygne, elle en extrait une petite carte légèrement jaunie avec une annotation.

« - Mr. Gold !, lit-elle alors, est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? »

Face au silence que lui donna la propriétaire des lieux, elle se raidit d'incompréhension et la fixa, attendant impatiemment qu'elle réponde. Celle-ci avait les sourcils davantage froncés et un regard perturbé, ce qui trahissait par affirmation sa réponse.

« - Sa boutique se situe quelques bâtisses plus loin quand vous allez en direction du port, s'éleva une voix, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer, c'est écrit dessus.

- Je vous remercie. C'est très aimable à vous, répondit la femme, souriante comme satisfaite d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle désirait tout en se retournant vers son manteau, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux.

- Je m'appelle Cha...David, David Nolan, dit celui-ci, ce qui arrêta la jeune femme dans son élan, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Il accompagna sa réplique d'une main tendue envers la demoiselle, qu'elle saisît aussitôt, avec un sourire énigmatique.

« - Moi de même. Je suis Jane, répondît-elle.

- Que voulez-vous à Mr. Gold, Jane ?, se demanda Charming.

- Vous êtes bien curieux, cher David Nolan, envoya la jeune femme.

- Et bien, c'est une qualité appréciable quand on est shérif.

- Abus de pouvoir ? Voyez-vous ça !, rétorqua-t-elle, puis-je utiliser mon droit d'intimité et de vie privée ? , puis elle ajouta d'un ton charmeur, ou vous allez me passer les menottes, shérif ?

- J'espère ne pas à le faire. Ma famille n'apprécierait pas que je fasse des veillées pour remplir la paperasse qui concernera votre arrestation, termina-t-il comme pour la dissuader de continuer ce petit jeu. »

Comprenant que la très chère famille de l'officier était derrière celui-ci à l'observer, elle prit la peine de rajouter, d'une voix amusée :

« - Comme c'est dommage. Il est vrai qu'il y a tellement d'activités beaucoup plus lucratives à exercer aux heures tardives..., ajouta-t- elle , accompagnée d'un clin d'œil, à son timbre suave avant d'aborder un air plus sérieux et tranchant, mais pour répondre à votre question, les affaires que je dois entrevoir avec le maire ne concerne que ma personne. Bien que, j'estime que vous savez que lorsqu'un individu déménage, il se doit d'être correct avec l'administration de sa nouvelle ville. Satisfait ?

- Votre fierté vous apprendra que Mr. Gold n'est pas le maire de cette ville, enchaîna David, fier d'avoir l'avantage. »

D'abord surprise, la femme à la chevelure dorée arbora un sourire des plus narquois. Voyant la serveuse déposer sa commande sur le comptoir, elle se retourna vers celui-ci afin de se saisir de son bien. Elle profita de sa recherche d'argent dans les poches de son veston pour répondre au jeune papa :

« - Alors la conversation sera d'autant plus facile. Et je n'aurai même pas besoin d'être aimable, se tournant vers son interlocuteur, victorieuse d'avoir trouvé son porte-monnaie, mais ne soyez pas chagriné, bien que Mr. Gold a l'air d'être un excellent parti, je vous promets que vous serez le seul à qui j'autoriserais de me faire passer les menottes, cher David.

- A quoi jouez-vous, cher Jane ? » s'exclama le jeune homme, amusé, avant de recevoir un ricanement pour réponse, suivi d'un départ gracieux et affirmé des lieux par son interlocutrice.

Son petit rire léger, bien qu'un brin moqueur, mais cristallin et mélodieux s'accordait avec son apparence. Il était en effet aussi complexe que sa propriétaire. Certains pourraient y voir de la comédie, d'autre de la raillerie mais il était à coup sûr signe de noblesse. Et il en fallait, de la noblesse, pour pouvoir en un instant, en une seconde, en un rire étincelant, charmer les habitués du Granny's et gagner leur bénédiction.

Pauvre Blanche-neige, il semblerait que la nouvelle fraîchement débarquée de la capitale, te fasse de l'ombre. Et ce n'est pas ce vomi récemment régurgité sur ta blouse et ce sourire crispé qui t'aidera à la chasser.

* * *

Le tintement du carillon métallique qui sert d'avertissement à l'arrivée d'un client résonna dans la boutique. Celui-ci était d'autant plus surprenant car il détonnait avec le panneau « Close » centré sur la porte et visuellement remarquable de l'extérieur. Étant actif dans la tâche de trouver des ornements pour surprendre sa promise, actuellement endormie à l'étage, lors de leur lune de miel, il pressa le pas dans la réserve, et indiqua son agacement à l'aide d'un soufflement aussi exaspéré que las envers l'intrus :

« - Bien que vous ayez besoin d'une loupe, étant donné que vous n'avez pas vu le panneau de l'entrée, je ne peux satisfaire votre demande et je vous invite à repartir.

- Je pense que vous auriez tord de ne pas me recevoir, cria une voix féminine, Mr. Gold. Je sais être très intéressante, bien plus qu'une pancarte en carton. »

La colère lui donna un air figé et partiellement malsain tandis qu'il se démenait à trouver dans le désordre ses décorations convoitées. Non seulement, il était considérablement en retard dans le planning qu'il s'était fixé pour que l'événement soit parfait mais en plus, cet individu paraissait étrangement déterminé à lui faire perdre davantage de temps. D'un geste saccadé, il laissa sa quête en stand-bye et quitta l'arrière-boutique, manquant de peu de faire tomber une sculpture faite de cristal en forme de ce qu'il semblerait être un bâton de berger. Marmonnant des injures, il passa la porte en s'exclamant, passablement énervé :

« - Bon écoute, sombre idiote, la boutique est fermée alors si tu as un grand amour à sauver ou des maux de tête à estomper, reviens demain. Et si tu te dépêches de déguerpir, je te ferai même une réducti-, ne pût-il terminer, beaucoup trop estomaqué face à la personne qui se dressait devant lui.

- Bien le bonjour, très cher, lui répondît-elle, j'avais prévenu que cela ne pouvait attendre. »

D'abord désarçonné par la figure quasi-angélique de son interlocutrice, le Dark-One reprit constance et déclara, d'une voix peu assurée :

« - Quel objet de la boutiqu-

- Je ne veux aucun objet , l'interrompît-elle, je suis ici pour un achat immobilier, à tout dire vrai. La librairie située sous le clocher possède-t-elle bien une dépendance ? Je veux l'acquérir, continua-t-elle face au hochement de tête affirmatif de l'homme.

- Mais elle n'est pas libre. Ma...Une habitante y travaille, dît-il d'une voix étonnamment tremblante pour être celle de Rumpelstiltskin.

- Fort heureusement, j'ai assez d'argent pour, non seulement posséder la totalité du bâtiment mais également pour embaucher cette fameuse habitante. J'ai pour principe de ne pas être trop demandeuse. Elle ne sera pas mon employée et pourra travailler comme elle le faisait préalablement Bien évidemment, si le fait de travailler en coopération avec quelqu'un la dérange, je l'invite à me rendre sa paire de clés.

- Je n'ai pas dit oui, clama-t-il.

- Voyons, Mr. Gold, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un homme de conviction mais surtout un homme qui aimait les marchés, lui envoya-t-elle tout en souriant de milles feux, vous serez bien fort égoïste et lâche de ne pas accepter. Êtes-vous un lâche, cher monsieur Gold ?

- Pourquoi la librairie ? Lâcha-t-il tout en essayant de ne pas faiblir face à cette remarque suggestive. »

Plus la discussion avançait, plus la stature de Mr. Gold se raidissait. Sous ses quelques mèches sombres qui échappaient et dégringolaient sur les côtés, de part et d'autre de son visage allongé, apparut un sentiment bien longtemps inexistant sur cette peau ambrée : un profond malaise et surtout une colère déconcertante envers lui-même. Comment ne pouvait-il pas contrôler ses troubles-sauts qui trahissaient un manque cruel de confiance ? La fascination le rendait vulnérable. Et ses orbes bleues étaient aussi surhumaines que maléfiques. Il avait l'impression que celles-ci le vidaient d'une quantité astronomique de pouvoirs et de puissances à chaque passage. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« - Disons que je voue une passion à la littérature et aux archives. Dans ma vie, j'ai eu le temps d'apprécier de nombreux écrits et de me forger une critique littéraire. J'ai confiance en mes capacités. Et je trouve dommage que le clocher ne soit pas habité. Le panorama doit y être exquis. Et puis, pouvoir observer les allées et venues des individus est tout bonnement tentant. Après tout, je pourrais au loin trouver une personne particulière, conclût-elle avant de contacter les déménageurs pour leur donner le feu vert. »

L'effet que cette femme avait sur lui était semblable au pire des poisons, se diffusant dans tout son être et contaminant chaque parcelle, chaque organe, chaque pore de sa peau. Il était tout simplement vulnérable et même voir son mal-être quitter la boutique, d'une démarche chaloupée et convaincue ne pouvait couper les fils qui étaient reliés à chacun de ses membres.

Sans pouvoir, sans puissance, le Dark-One perd alors tout son intérêt.

Cette douleur qui emplit ton âme, n'est pas moins celle d'une soumission que tu as trop souvent attribué aux autres. Maintenant, danse, sotte marionnette !

* * *

« - Comment ça, une inconnue ?, hurla Emma comme pour expirer toute sa frustration qu'elle accumule depuis son retour du voyage dans le temps.

Son intervention eût pour effet d'être la cible des regards oppressants de la totalité des personnes présentes. Essoufflée par cette soudaine crise, elle essaya avec maladresse de retrouver son pragmatisme de façade. Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de garder ses sourcils froncés voyant sa mère se démenait à faire de l'emballage de sa paille, une ribambelle de confettis. Il est vrai qu'habituellement, elle parlait beaucoup. Et lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas, elle trouvait toujours un autre moyen de se délivrer des pensées qui sans cesse devaient affluer en elle, empressées de se déverser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un véritable chaos s'affublait alors par ses mains. Et cette manie quasi-maladive était anxiogène. L'inquiétude était palpable.

« - Après son départ, ce matin, nous avons demandé aux habitants s'ils la connaissaient et aucun n'a pu dire qui elle était, expliqua David. Il semblerait qu'elle n'appartienne pas à notre monde, ni même au royaume d'Aurore et Philippe.

- Et encore moins de Neverland, rajouta Tink, j'étais l'unique femme sur l'île, sans compter les indiens. Et, sans faire de généralité vaseuse, il me paraît évident qu'une jeune blonde au teint pâle n'a pas le gène amérindien.

- Vous avez questionné Gold ? Ou même … Regina ?, hésita la Sauveuse

- Et bien, Gold est en pleine préparation pour sa lune de miel et on estimait que le déranger pour cela n'était pas cocasse, prononça Archie en essuyant ses lunettes à l'aide du coin de son écharpe aux imprimés écossais.

- Et personne n'a croisé Regina depuis hier soir, ajouta Snow avant de regarder sa fille qui visiblement ne s'était pas remise, ne t'inquiète pas, Emma. Ce qu'elle a dit, c'était sous la colère. Elle pratique la magie blanche maintenant.

- Cela n'empêche qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle a dit. J'ai commis la même erreur que toi : j'ai interféré dans son histoire d'amour et je l'ai brisé. Et qui plus est, je n'ai pas l'excuse d'être une enfant naïve, rétorqua la blondinette.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cette femme était Marianne, love, entendit-elle.

- Tu m'avais prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas modifier le passé et que son destin était de mourir. Quelle idiote, cracha Emma, tout en tapant du poing sur la table, ce qui eût l'effet de renverser les tasses qui s'y présentaient.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie !, susurra Mary-Margaret tout en frottant sa main sur le pull bleu marine dans un mouvement de va-et-vient afin de calmer ses tremblements. »

La réponse à ce geste pourtant maternel et se voulant rassurant fut aussi électrique que le contact de la chaleur avec les fibres synthétiques du pull-over :

« - Comment peux-tu être optimiste alors que Regina est enragée, toi, qui est maintenant mère et responsable d'un enfant de cinq jours ? La montée de lait t'a peut-être fait oublier qu'un acte similaire s'est déjà produit et qu'il a conduit, il y a vingt-huit ans, à une malédiction des plus éprouvantes, mais moi, j'ai la lucidité de ne pas prendre les attaques de Regina à la légère. »

Bien que le ton se fit violence, Snow savait que sa fille était sous pression et que la récente nouvelle à propos d'une jeune femme blonde n'aidait en rien son quotidien. Consciente que la discussion n'était pas constructive et trop explosive, elle s'efforça à lui sourire puis à regarder l'assemblée agencée autour de la table. Une expression soucieuse et désappointée se dressait sur l'ensemble des visages. L'un d'eux se reprit bien vite et tout en tapotant du bout des doigts l'arrière de son oreille droite, il reprit la discussion sur un point qui lui paraissait tout aussi important qu'ennuyant :

« - Et si cette fameuse Jane n'était tout simplement pas ce qu'elle prétend être ? On s'entête à chercher de la magie et du conte de fées mais il est possible qu'elle appartienne à ce monde, comme Tamara et son abruti de compagnon.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont enlevé Henri sous la solde de Peter Pan. Mais, se permit de rajouter David, je suis d'accord avec Hook.

- Attention, Nolan, je vais finir par être amoureux, énonça avec amusement Killian.

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la laisse s'installer et on la regarde faire ? Lança Granny.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de faire preuve de sympathie envers elle. Se permît à nouveau Archie, et éviter le moindre geste suspect qui paraît étrange aux yeux d'un individu « normal ».

- On devrait informer Regina de patienter un peu avant déchaîner une nouvelle malédiction, dans ce cas, déclara Leroy, sauf si elle a un sort qui peut nous débarrasser de ce problème.

- Il n'en est pas question, cria Mary-Margaret avant de se tourner vers son époux, David !

- C'est vrai. Énonça-t-il, il faut se méfier. Pourquoi une simple citadine s'inviterait à Storybrook ? On ne s'est pas méfier ni de Greg, ni de Tamara. Utilisons un adage vieux comme le monde afin d'obtenir plus d'informations, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air ouverte à la confession.

- Mais elle est par contre très ouverte à d'autres prestations, cracha Snow, ce qui amena la surprise et l'incompréhension de ses interlocuteurs. »

Attention, Jane, il semblerait que les habitants du Maine aient sorti leurs bombes à insecticide. Bien qu'ils te saluent quand tu traverses le passage clouté, tu restes à leurs yeux, pas moins qu'un nuisible.

_Sois proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis._

Douce étrangère, discerneras-tu la sincérité de la malhonnêteté ?

* * *

La pièce était dominée uniquement par la lueur du clair de lune. Les rideaux blanc-cassés voguaient au grès des embruns que la fenêtre entrouverte dispersait dans la chambre. Le panorama y est exquis, surplombant la ville comme un régent face à son peuple. Pourtant, il est fort sarcastique de voir que l'attention ne se portait pas sur le sublime , quasiment irréel, de l'horizon mais plutôt sur le vol majestueux de feuilles, de croquis et à ce qui se pourrait se confondre avec des pages d'un manuscrit ancien dans la pièce. Un planisphère gigantesque accroché sur le papier-peint bleu écume surplombait l'ensemble. S'y distinguaient des ébauches, des annotations frustrées écrites sûrement avec rapidité et excitation. A première vue, une simple carte permettant à son propriétaire de s'adonner aux voyages et à la traversée des continents, avec un trajet rectiligne fait de clous agrémentées d'une ficelle rouge passant de l'Arabie Saoudite aux États-Unis, en passant par l'Europe, la Russie, l'Amérique du Sud les îles Caraïbes ou l'Asie du Sud-est et finissant sa course sur l'état du Maine. Un véritable parcours de globe-trotter. Mais ce qui faisait sa singularité étaient les commentaires à côté de chaque pays désigné.

_Agrabah_, _Notre-Dame_, _Atlantide_, _Nouvelle-Orléans_, _Oz_, _Storybrook_.

La lumière angélique de la lune dessina d'un coup sur la carte l'ombre d'une main tenant fermement ce qui semble être un feutre.

« - La question maintenant est de savoir si tu es la réponse que j'attendais ou bien mon lot de consolation. »

La voix s'éleva au même titre que la pointe du marqueur et dans un geste de ferveur et de détermination, celle-ci railla d'une croix un mot, lui donnant la même condition que ses prédécesseurs. La brutalité du geste transcenda alors avec la lassitude qui baignait l'individu et qui dirigeait ses pas vers la sortie. La faible lueur permît de distinguer la récente victime de ce litige. « Oz » était maintenant vêtu d'une croix rouge.

_Ding, dong The Witch is Dead****._

Espérons pour toi, cher Storybrook, que ton clocher sonnera encore après l'orage.

**- Commentaire de l'auteur -**

* La majorité aux Etats-Unis est de 21 ans.

** Je me suis permise de donner au Prince Neal un âge qui est de 5 jours.

*** Un chocolat Grand-Mère est un chocolat à l'ancienne avec un goût de vanille saupoudré de cannelle.

**** _" Ding, dong, la sorcière est morte "_ fait référence à la chanson finale du film Le Magicien d'Oz avec la mort de la sorcière de l'Ouest ( = Zelena )

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce premier chapitre et je vous remercie pour votre lecture.

Je tiens également à adresser toute ma gratitude aux personnes qui me suivent. C'est tout bonnement incroyable, je n'espérais pas tant avec un simple prologue de 500 mots. Merci beaucoup les gens, vous êtes adorables.

Je tiens également à m'excuser pour la durée de publication de ce chapitre. Je vous ai donné un délai mais avec les vacances, je n'ai pas pu le respecter. Toutes mes excuses. Le prochain chapitre se centrera sur Regina ( oui, là, elle a manqué mais je vais me rattraper ) et les conséquences de l'arrivée de Marian mais aussi celle de Jane.

En attendant vos impressions, commentaires , réactions,

Je vous embrasse

Alice -


End file.
